Ma petite spoire
by indications de l'immortalite
Summary: Todo se pierde en la noche buena, pero para su fortuna navidad esta a unos pocos minutos de su vida.  EdwardXBella... ojala les guste... feliz navidad


Seguí caminando a través de las calles frías e iluminadas de Seattle, aún era Noche Buena y al ver tras las ventanas de las casas; podría ver a las familias cenando, y esperando el momento perfecto para el brindis.

Lagrimas caían por mi rostro mientras trataba de apresurar mi paso. Dirigiéndome al único lugar donde me sentiría protegida en esta inmensa ciudad.

Cuando llegue a la esquina de la calle 56 y la 85, encontré el pequeño local cerrado.

Me quede observando, creo que bastante tiempo, como si esperara que se abriera mágicamente.

Pero por desgracia no tengo ese poder sobrehumano. Por eso era bueno, que yo fuera la dueña del lugar.

Cuando estuve en Forks para terminar mi preparatoria, anhelaba estudiar literatura inglesa. Cosa que conseguí; pero al terminarla, no tenía el dinero necesario para terminar con mi primer novela; además claro, que sufrí un bloqueo; por lo que tenía que vivir de otra manera. Al principio me quede en un café horneando pastelitos; siempre he sido buena con los postres; sin embargo mi bloqueo jamás se retiro. Trate de escribir otra cosa pero, para mi gran desgracia no pude ni siquiera empezar; estaba frustrada y eso en mi opinión empeoraba la situación.

Con el tiempo pude ganar una pequeña fortuna; porque una de las principales razones por las que el café era conocido en la ciudad era por mis pastelitos y por mis postres que después metí.

Pero el bloqueo no se iba.

….._ –Buenas noches; pensé que hoy no abriría….-_

…_..—Era una sorpresa para mis clientes…. Lo de siempre Sr. Burt?_

…_.—Por favor….Gracias… Feliz Navidad Isabella._

…_..—Feliz Navidad…._ Dije en un susurro mientras observaba al Sr. Burt irse.

Cuando la cafetería cerró, pensé que tal vez podría comprar el lugar. Para mi fortuna conocía a los ancianitos que eran dueños del lugar y que sin ningún problema me vendieron. Junto con la casa; cosa que era perfecto para mí; porque así no tendría que pagar renta más; además que ellos al conocerme me dejaron pagarles poco a poco el lugar.

Al cambiar de dueño, también le cambie el nombre a mi cafetería. _Le petite espoir._

Al principio me decepcione porque no había mucha venta, pero después de unas cuantas semanas la venta se disparo hacia el cielo y me recupere económicamente.

Sin embargo el bloqueo no desaparecía.

Con el tiempo, empecé a resignarme a que la inspiración para poder terminar mi novela apareciera una vez más; pero al menos ahora estaba estable económicamente y hacer postres y café siempre me animaba; más aún cuando quien entraba a comprarlos era un lector.

E incluso algunos fines de semana había hecho círculos de lectura, y éstos eran agradables.

Bastante.

…_.- Buenas noches Bella…._

…_.-Buenas noche Señora Mins…. Le daré lo de siempre?_

…_.-Oh, no! Hoy llego mi familia, y vi que abrías desde el otro extremo de la calle así que aprovechare para darles a mis hijos y nietos uno de tus deliciosos pasteles… Mmmm… déjame ver… sí, ese; el de zarzamora con queso…. Y ponme 10 panquecitos con chispas de chocolate._

…_..-Muy bien Señora …. Aquí tiene…. Serían 23 dólares…. _

…_..—Claro querida… aquí tienes… Feliz Navidad._

En el momento en que la Señora Mins desapareció, quite la sonrisa con la cual la atendí.

Después de 1 año de haber abierto mi cafetería, ocurrió el problema.

En una ocasión estaba atendiendo a unos chicos, cuando llego él.

Era bastante apuesto y sonreía de una manera increíble con la que compararías con el sol. Era alto, moreno, su cabello era negro, su cuerpo era digno para ser admirado. Y su nombre era Jacob.

Comenzamos a llevarnos bastante bien. Y yo creí comenzar a enamorarme de él. Increíblemente al parecer mi sentimiento era correspondido.

Ese en sí, no fue el problema; el problema radico en que dos semanas después de que Jacob entro a la cafetería; dentro de mi círculo de lectura llego alguien más.

Su nombre era Edward. Era increíblemente apuesto. Su piel era igual de pálida que la mía; su cabello era de un increíble tono cobrizo; sus ojos eran de un verde con el cual te quedabas prendado a ellos. Y su cuerpo, no era tan musculoso como el de Jacob, pero aún así era increíble.

Cuando me hablo por primera vez, su voz parecía el más fino y exquisito terciopelo.

Edward también comenzó a frecuentar el café.

Pero jamás creí que alguien como él se fijará en alguien como yo.

Así que cuando acepte ser la novia de Jacob, creí que, no se, hacía bien; porque jamás podría a aspirar a tener alguien más a mi lado que yo fuera de su agrado y esa persona del mío.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que con haber tenido dos meses de relación con Jake, Edward me pidiera salir con él; y menos aún con lo que contaba era que Jake llegara en ese momento e insultara a Edward para alejarlo de mí.

_...-Bella buenas noches… rápido por favor mi novia llegara en cualquier momento y eche a perder la cena; dame un pastel de chocolate… del blanco…. Que sea grande_

…_.-Claro John… serían 18 dólares…_

…_..-Claro aquí tienes… feliz Navidad Bella…._

Salió corriendo…. Edward pudo haber sido un buen partido. Edward siguió viniendo pero ya casi no hablábamos.

Dure con Jake, poco más de año y medio; exactamente hoy… con el termino todo.

En verdad pensé que él me amaba; pero al parecer solo fueron ilusiones mías.

Hoy Jake me llevo a cenar a casa del matrimonio de uno de sus amigos, a los cuales conocí hace como 4 o 5 meses antes. Ellos son bastantes agradables. Pero hoy, nadie se espero lo que pasaría. Jake comenzó a tomar demasiado; nadie lo podía detener, y comenzó a decir cosas, muy hirientes… como por ejemplo que el hecho por el cual seguía conmigo era que esperaba que yo abriera mis piernas para él. Yo… al principio me quede plasma por el shock, pero después le dije que no quería volver a verlo y me fui de ahí… Así, es como llegue aquí. A mi refugio.

…_..- Bella?...- reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Voltee a la puerta y vi a Edward. S u ceño estaba crispado.- ¿Qué haces aquí…? Es casi Navidad…_

_-Bueno, es una sorpresa para mis clientes, hare dulce su navidad, quieres lo de siempre?_

…_-Yo…. No entre por eso… y tu familia… tus amigos… tu…mmmm… novio…- dijo la ultima palabra como si fuera el peor insulto._

_-Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti, no crees._

_Sonrió con esa maravillosa sonrisa torcida con la cual siempre me recibía, mi corazón se brinco tres latidos y después siguió su marcha._

_-Si, supongo; mi familia esta cerca de un pueblo llamado Forks, en realidad no es muy lejos, aunque realmente no quiero conducir hasta allá, tal vez mañana vaya; mis amigos bueno… aquí en el hospital no se les puede llamar así, son más bien como compañeros de trabajo; mis verdaderos amigo están con mis hermanos en casa de mis padres; y no tengo novia. Ya sabes, hace algún tiempo trate de declararme a una linda e increíble chica, pero el sentimiento no era correspondido._

_Ante lo que dijo, bueno debo admitirlo, me dieron celosos y rabia, como pudieron despreciarlo, él era, no ES increíble._

_-Mmmm… lo siento…_

_-No debes, tal vez sea lo mejor si ella es feliz así._

_No dije nada, debería estar de acuerdo con él._

_-Oye… tu jamás respondiste…_

_¿Debería de hacerlo?, más aún cuando podrían entrar clientes._

_Decidí que era hora de cerrar el local; Edward me ayudo a bajar la cortina y ponerle los candados._

_-Bien…- Edward titubeo y de repente no quise separarme de él._

_-¿Quieres entrar a tomar una taza de café conmigo?... a mi casa..- le dije y estuve segura que estaba completamente roja, al menos combinaba con la decoración que había en la calle. El rojo es navideño, ¿no?_

_-Estas segura no quisiera incomodarte…._

_-Claro, además así tendré… tendremos con quien pasar la navidad, al menos que no quieras, estas en tu claro derecho si es lo que no quieres… bueno después de todo solo era un idea y no siempre las ideas son grand…..- _

_-Bella… tranquila… -sentí como colocaba sus manos en mis hombros.- Me agradaría pasar la navidad contigo._

_-ok… - casi lo suspire._

_Abrí la puerta de entrada de mi casa y deje que entrara primero. Subimos las escaleras hasta encontrarnos con la entrada de mi la sala; decidí dejar toda la planta baja como café y los dos pisos como mi casa._

_-Ponte cómodo… iré por chocolate, lo tengo preparado, o quieres café?_

_-El chocolate estará bien gracias- me dijo al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes. Y su abrigo._

_Me dirigí a la cocina._

_Calenté rápidamente dos tazas de chocolate y les puse mini-bonbons flotando; tenía un pastel de chocolate en el horno guardado y corte dos rebanadas, todo lo puse en una bandeja y lo lleve a la sala._

_Edward estaba bien mis libros que estaban en el librero que tenía cerca del televisor. Volteo y se veía avergonzado._

_-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte._

_-No esta bien, _

_Cuando vio lo que traía en la bandeja me acerco a mi y la cargo él para depositarla en la mesita, por un segundo creí ver la mirada que un niño da, al ver un pastel._

_-Así que tienes una licenciatura en literatura inglesa?_

_-Si, mi sueño es escribir._

_-Y… por qué no lo haces?_

_-Tengo un bloqueo, ya tengo empezada mi novela; pero no puedo terminarla._

_-Oh… ya veo; podría ser el primero en leer tu novela cuando la termines?_

_- Si supongo que si…. No hay nadie más que me lo haya preguntado antes…_

_-No?, pero tu novio debería de querer leerla no…? Es decir es algo tuyo…._

_Él no se daba cuenta pero sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. Jacob, jamás se intereso por mis sueños, que idiota había sido._

_Baje la cabeza y sentí su mirada en mi. Permití que mi cabello creara una cortina, para que no me viera débil, suspire y …._

_-Hoy… termino todo con Jake…- lo dije en un suspiro….- el dio a entender que no me amaba y bueno, según sus exactas palabras….- dije mientras subía mi cabeza y miraba el techo.- la única razón por la cual aún estaba conmigo era porque esperaba que abriera mis piernas para él._

_El tironeo de mi mano y me abrazo._

_-Shhh… no llores, no merece que derrames lagrimas por él._

_No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, me separe de Edward y frote mis ojos con el revés de mi manga, al menos estábamos de acuerdo, yo no quería llorar por Jacob._

_Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, no hablamos._

_-Sabes creo que fue bueno que hoy terminara todo, porque era exactamente lo que iba a entregarle… al menos me lo dijo antes de que lo hiciera._

_-Te lo dijo directamente?- me pregunto con el seño fruncido._

_-No, Si… bueno más o menos… estaba ebrio….. Lo lamento, no debería estar diciéndote esto, no tienes nada que ver. Debes estar incomodo._

_-No te preocupes Bella._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, no debí decirle nada de eso._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto._

_-¿Qué?_

_- El te hizo una canallada, y realmente él no debe importar, pero tu si… como te sientes…_

_-Yo…., bueno…- volví a bajar mi vista…- me siento traicionada…_

_-Y tu corazón?_

_- Bueno, es extraño, pero no esta destrozado._

_Volvimos a guardar silencio._

_-Sabes, creo que lo volveré a intentar…_

_-¿Qué?...- acaso me había dicho algo que yo no escuche._

_-Recuerdas la chica de la que te hable…_

_-Sí…_

_-Creo que volveré a pedirle que salga conmigo, crees que sea correcto?_

_-Sí, porque no, puede que los sentimientos hayan cambiado.- sentí envidia, yo quería ser esa chica, pero eso era imposible._

_-Vaya…- comento asombrado, viendo tras de mí, así que voltee, pero eso era extraño porque no había nada más que el reloj….- Ya es Navidad…. Feliz Navidad Bella!.- me dijo sonriendo._

_-Feliz Navidad Edward._

_Cuando voltee a verlo, lo que me impresiono por sentir sus labios sobre los míos._

_Fue tierno, y lindo, pero yo acababa de salir de lo de Jake así que me separe._

_-Siempre fuiste tú… - me dijo antes de que yo dijera algo..- se que acabas de salir de una relación que termino mal, pero tengo que decirte antes que pase cualquier otra cosa; que siempre fuiste tu quien realmente me importaba, Se que esto quizás consideres que no debió pasar que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero realmente quería decírtelo, siempre te espere y te esperare lo que tu necesites para que podamos tratar de ser algo más._

_-Yo…_

_-No tienes que decir nada, ahora, puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras, y si no quieres que siga con esto respetare tu decisión._

_Tomo sus cosas y se las fue poniendo, se iba a ir; entonces pensé; todas las veces que el llegaba a la cafetería y me sonreía, siempre estaba ese brincoteo en mi corazón, algo que jamás ocurrió con Jake; pensé en todas las ocasiones que el me hacia reír con sus chistes, auqnue algunos no fueran tan buenos, y recordé que todas las veces que el llegaba a la cafetería me sentía feliz y completa._

_Cuando reaccione, él estaba abriendo la puerta, así que corrí, esperando no caerme para alcanzarlo._

_-Edward! Espera…-_

_El volteo y yo lo bese, entonces todo se sintió bien._

_Cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeamos por aire._

_-Solo podemos ir lento… por favor…- Casi le rogué, no quería cometer otra equivocación, no con Edward, él realmente era importante para mí._

_-Iremos como tú quieras… _

_-Ok…- sin más salió de mi casa_

_El camino, perdiéndose entre la nieve que comenzaba a caer._

_Sentí mi corazón hincharse al verlo, tal vez podría tener una pequeña esperanza para mi vida, y esa sería Edward._

_

* * *

_

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD...**

**HOY LES DEJARE ESTE PEQUEÑO FINC QUE SE ME OCURRIO; COMO VERAN EN SI NO TIENE UN FINAL; Y ESO ES PORQUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE SE SUBIRA LA OTRA PARTE... AUNQUE NO SERA EN ESTE MISMO FINC SERA COMO UNA SECUELA.**

**DIGAMOS QUE PASARAN COSAS INTERESANTES EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... **

**UN ABRAZO Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO**

**INDICATIONS DE L'INMORTALITE.**

__


End file.
